


Wrong

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Other, Trans!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Everything just feels wrong to Violet.





	Wrong

Violet’s a nice girl.  
She’s pretty.  
Her name’s Violet.  
She’s just mad.  
Why did she cut her hair so short?  
It sounded all wrong. Violet didn’t sound right.  
It felt and sounded too feminine for them.  
She and her didn’t feel right.  
Who was Violet? They didn’t know.  
They didn’t feel right as well.  
Neo pronouns didn’t work either.  
It was all wrong.  
He?  
He felt better than the other pronouns.  
His skin felt too tight.  
He had a burning itch.  
He wanted to claw his own skin off.  
It felt all wrong.  
His name wasn’t Violet.  
Then what was it?  
He had learnt about that Roman poet Virgil in class.  
Yes.  
Virgil felt ok.  
He hated it.  
He didn’t like his body.  
His chest was too big.  
His curves too feminine.  
He wasn’t sure who he was.  
Was he a he?  
Maybe he was right now.  
But the futures hard to tell.  
He hated it.  
It didn’t feel right in his stomach.  
His stomach twisted at certain pronouns.  
But he felt better.  
He wasn’t Violet.  
He wasn’t she.  
He was he.  
He was Virgil.  
For now, at least.  
It felt ok for now.  
But it wouldn’t change the burning itch that made him want to claw his own skin off.  
Maybe that would change another day.  
He wasn’t sure.


End file.
